


Aliens and Magic

by Jessicayan128



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicayan128/pseuds/Jessicayan128
Summary: Hogwarts AU of Roswell New Mexico. Enjoy!!





	Aliens and Magic

Alex walks among crowds in the King Cross Station with his four brothers along with his side. It’s his fourth year in Hogwarts

“I can’t believe the summer is over already. Gonna miss you, Alex” William, Alex’s oldest brother, says.

“Same. But I can’t wait to get rid of you guys. No offense, I told you I can make if by myself. You guys really create a scene here.” 

All his brothers are Aurors working for Ministry of Magic, tall and handsome. Alex can even hear that women around them are checking them out.

“We have to make sure our favorite little one safe and sound, and we are not going to see you for months. So suck it up. Dad has a meeting today, cannot make it. ” Jason laughs.

“Doesn’t matter, he does not like me anyway. Just tell him don’t need to make excuse next time” Alex signs. His father has been hard on him since he found out Alex is gay. Every time, his father looks at him, Alex can tell the disappointment in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about pop. He will get over it, and we will support you.” Alexander pats his shoulder to ensure him. He is only four years older than Alex who just graduated from Hogwarts two years as a perfect for Gryffindor. 

Alex chuckles, his overbearing brothers cannot stop treating him like a kid, but it is what family does, which always make Alex feels heartwarming.

“Thanks. Now please get back to work before they start searching for you guys.” Alex waves as his brothers walk away. Then he turns around and passes through the platforms 9 and 10. 

As Alex walks through the corridor to get to the room where Liz and Maria stay. Something unusual catches his eyes. He sees a boy with cowboy hat walks toward him. Alex does not recognize him. It is uncommon, even rare, for people in British to wear this type of hat, either for muggles or wizards. As the guy gets close to Alex, he places his hand on the top of the hat and lit his hat. Just enough movement for Alex to see the dirty blonde curls and big blue eyes underneath it. 

“Morning.” the cowboy grins and places the hat back to his head smoothly. Then he walks pass Alex before he can respond. Alex stands still for a minute, processing what had just happened. Finally, he starts moving again and finds the room he was looking for. Maria and Liz already sit in the room, chatting and giggling when Alex slides the door open.

“Hey girls. Having fun without me?“

“Alex! Finally you are here? What took you so long?” Liz says excitedly.

“Well.. that says...I was attacked by a cowboy. ” Alex would never say this kind of things to anyone, expect Maria and Liz. They have been best friends since they first meet in school. Although Maria was sorted into Hufflepuff, it doesn’t stop them from seeing each other.

Both girls laugh and Maria chuckles “Cowboy, huh. That is fancy “ 

“I am serious. Just right before I got here. There was a guy with a cowboy hat and said hello to me. Pretty sure is not the student in Hogwarts. He looks like around our ages. ” and look like a real cowboy to him. But he left the last phrase out. 

“New students in the senior year? That’s new.” Liz says.

“Are you talking about Max Evans? My mom told me he and his twin sister are going to transfer to Hogwarts.” Maria suggest.

“Evans?” Alex questions. 

“You know them?” Liz asks.

“Kind of. Evans is one of the original twelve that found American Wizard society. And no, it is not Max Evans, I have seen him on paper, not the one I met on the train.”

“Hope we can find your mystery boy. I’ve never seen a real cowboy before, better be good.” Maria says and Liz giggle with her.


End file.
